vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ludwig von Koopa
|-|Normal= |-|Doctor= Summary Ludwig von Koopa is the oldest member, as well as, leader of the Koopalings, a tribe that debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3 as Bowser's elite generals in dominating every major kingdom across the world and fighting against Mario. He has appeared in multiple games in the franchise since then, usually as one of the major members of the Koopa Troop that Mario must combat in order eradicate Bowser's schemes. He is the most mature out of all the Koopalings and enjoys listening to classical symphonies. Due to serving as the head of the clan, he's usually portrayed as the most powerful and skilled member with numerous talents and high intelligence, which he is clearly aware of and often shows off because of it. Like most of the Koopalings, he is named after a famous musician. His name, design, and affinity for classical music is obviously inspired by the German composer, Ludwig van Beethoven. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Ludwig von Koopa Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely around his teens Classification: Koopa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Vehicular Mastery, Regeneration (Mid, survived being crushed flat), Can shrink opponents, Transmutation, Can breath fire, Skilled in machines and technology, Can spin in his shell or like a tornado, Magic, Levitation, Teleportation, Transformation, Attack Negation, Lightning Manipulation, Duplication, Flight, Acrobatics, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Large Star level (Constantly fights with the Mario Bros.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping up with the Mario Bros.) Lifting Strength: Class G (Physically stronger than Mario) Striking Strength: Large Star Class (Stronger than Mario, who can punt Larry's castle. Capable of generating earthquakes by stomping on the floor) Durability: Large Star level (Withstood several attacks from the Mario Bros.) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with magic and machinery. Standard Equipment: Magic Wand, Junior Clown Car, custom-made airship, and several types of machinery. Intelligence: Genius (He was able to build and skillfully pilot vehicles. Noted to be very intelligent and often fights with ingenious methods and tactics. He was also easily able to grasp the plan of the Best Fitness Friends, the information on all the members, and deceived them with his disguise. He also proven to be very manipulative as his negotiation skills is able to sway enemies to join on his side of the army. He also has a doctorate.) Weaknesses: He's quite overconfident and loves to show off. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Blast:' Ludwig fires a dark blue chaotic blast from his wand. These blasts has homing capabilities and he can fire up to five blasts at once. Ludwig can also charge and unleash giant magic blasts in form of an enormous sphere towards the opponent. *'Transmutation:' Using magic, Ludwig can turn his opponent into a helpless creature. *'Teleportation:' Ludwig has the ability to teleport. *'Transformation:' Ludwig can use his magic to transform into other beings as a form of disguise. *'Fire Breath:' Breathes a potent fireball out of his mouth. He breathes fireballs furiously. *'Lightning Manipulation:' Ludwig can fire lightning from his fingers and teleport in flash of lightning. *'Duplication:' Creates clones of himself. He often uses this move to deceive his opponents and overwhelm them. *'Battle Cards:' Just like Mario, Ludwig has the ability to use Battle Cards to give himself an advantage in battle. These cards can increase the attack power and speed of him and his allies, heals them from the damage taken, nullify any damage taken, shrink his opponents and deal direct damage upon his foes. *'Stop and Drop:' A spell Ludwig utilize to deal damage his foe and negate his/her attack or action. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Antagonists Category:Turtles Category:Teenagers Category:Monsters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Technology Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Acrobats Category:Wand Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Doctors Category:Tier 4